Virtualization technology may be employed in a wide variety of contexts. For example, virtualization technology may be employed to abstract physical computing resources from guest partitions, to enable higher utilization of the physical computing resources, to enable portability of guest partitions across physical devices, to protect the physical computing resources from malicious and/or erroneous code running in guest partitions, to protect secrets, to enforce security requirements or policy, and/or the like. In virtualization and other technologies, hot patching may be employed to patch binaries without reboot.